evangelionfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shinji Ikari (Earth-616)/Equipment Part 2
---- Transportation: *'Bodyslider Transport:' Through the Dan program in his techno-organic system, The Union can transport themselves anywhere across space/time and reality. Even across other realities if need be. By accessing the Dominus Objective's data hub, the warping apparatus is enabled prerequisite pinpoint transport coordinates of exactly where, when, what timeline and in which reality the user needs to get to and at the precises second in which to act upon the mission directive set out for it's handlers. *'The Supreme:' His personalized reality hopping warp ship, crafted from the Symbiont Mod's of his warwear and powered by a Bifrost Bridge fragment fused to an M'Kraan Crystal shard taken from the Tallus of the Exiles and a Cosmic Egg Shell obtained over Shinji's many travels. Supreme is a sentient barge that can adjust it's interior or exterior according to Shinji's wishes, from extrapolating mechanics of Shinji's Pocket Battle Field onto his powered armor nodes. Shinji can utilize the physics bending properties of which for Spatial Modulation Zoning, making the interior bigger on the inside than on the out. As well as Chronal Dilation Bubbles which can accelerate, slow or even decouple sections of the ship from the regular passage of time. Systematically run by the Empirical Xenophage Transitional Reality Exploratory Manifest Interactive Transport Argonaut System; otherwise known as E.X.T.R.E.M.I.T.A.S; a subsidiary of the of the We-Plex Intelligence operating software of Shinji's -suit. **'Plex E.X.T.R.E.M.I.T.A.S:' The core consciousness of the living vessel begotten from the A.I of Shinji's own symbiotic suit. E.X.T.R.E.M.I.T.A.S is the primary system computer of the mobile fuax world of Supreme which sits in the Omnicron Reality; the middle point where the alpha and omega realities tend to intercede with the rest of the multiverse. ---- Сompact fusion reactor of cold fusion in the form of a backpack, with which you can always be filled with energy and never get tiered. Gauss gun - a futuristic sniper rifle that uses a system of electromagnets to accelerate a bullet, powered by artifact energy. High accuracy, slaughter and almost complete absence of recoil, along with a rather low rate of fire, characterize her as the best sniper rifle in the Zone. Projectile speed 45.25 max. WUA is a personal-production sniper rifle developed by shinji for personal use. Firing range is 1.5 km. Double row for 10 rounds. Two pistols Knight - Heavy pistols of 1 kg each. Armor-piercing bullets. Hunting knife - An ordinary hunting knife made of hardened titanium with a diamond coating. Adamantite Fragmentation Grenade - A manual, anti-tank strike grenade designed to destroy monsters, equipment or a crowd of enemies. Porthole - Automatic shotgun with a magazine of 12 rounds and impressive penetrative power, sufficient to kill monsters from medium or long range. Smoke grenade - Hand smoke grenade. Helps limit the field of vision of the enemy. RPG - Soviet reusable hand-held anti-tank grenade launcher. Designed to combat tanks, self-propelled artillery and other armored vehicles, it can be used to destroy manpower in shelters, as well as to combat low-flying low-speed air targets. Anima: a pure black armored humanoid with everey color eyes that's four times bigger then Shinji. Shinji rarely uses it. Since he can do evereything by himself but he still sometimes use it. The being can repair anything that it touches or explode whatever it's hands touches, grab and or lift up his enemy's with its giant arms, and shield Shinji from attacks. Also it has a strange saying ora when it's punching someone multiple times. Empty Erasure: aglowing pure white rapier shaped space, thats the only way to call such tool. The weapon in a way isn't a weapon at all, but pure erasure given shape. It's able to erase the space of anything that gets in its way with absolute ease making its able to 'cut' through anything 'cut' what can't be dameged. Lorem: a pure black bow that fires long range grey arrows that will either pin enemies to something or explode on contact. Duplex: dual black and every color pistols that fires a barrage of bullets of all types Shinji desieres, Atra: a giant purple black scythe that can instantly kill whoever is cut by it. Hastam: a long gray spear with a pure black blade that geats out black smoke. The spear is able to never miss its target if it's launched or thrusted. Procul a pure black sniper rifle that can fire black plasma that can go trough anything and has no limit on how far it can go. Jack a dark bronze long barried one handed musket. The weapon doesn't actually fire any bullets, what it does is whoever is targeted when the user pulls the trigger, any item that's near them will be launhed towards them at whatever speed the user desires. Gloves and Shoes these may look like ordinary gloves and shoes but after putting in some runes. and few magic circles to improve them. They now have the ability to manipulate vectors of whatever they touch and can even be able manipulate the atoms of whatever touches them making them be able to separete an objects bonds or change the atoms of something to make something else. Like turning air info flames. Old gun - It shoots at a speed of 1 bullet per second, a poor scope and inflicts minor damage. Shinji found this weapon in its first dungeon. He was lying near the skeleton. *'New Gun' - Superior Old Gun. He has a better scope and higher breakdown power. Magic cube - Cube glowing with blue glow and scribbled with runes. The heart of the dungeon has a tremendous amount of energy. Shinji uses it as an energy source for home appliances, light bulbs, etc. ##'Green magic cubes' - The heart of the tropical dungeon. It is used on beds as a growth accelerator. It has a healing effect. ##'Orange magic cubes' - The heart of the volcanic dungeon. Used in a forge to create fire. The temperature is controlled by the energy of the blue cube. ##'Red magic cubes' - The heart of the Halloween dungeon. An expert uses it as a core for a personal dungeon. ##'Gray magic cubes' - Empty magic cube. The great dark knight used it as a bait for the Hespent. ###'Purple magic cubes' - Gray magic cubes filled with the dark element and emotions of the Hespent. He helped him curb his awakened power. Golden AK-47 - When used, it shoots with conventional bullets that fly at a fairly high speed, resembling a regular AK-47. Has a bayonet for close combat. Energy sword - A sword that allows more efficient use of energy in the form of portals, Enery slashes. World Cube - A dimensional cube in which the universe of its owner is visible. It allows to materialize objects from its universe. *'Star Spheres' - Transparent spheres with stars inside. Their energy is enough for Shinji to be able to control space. Simulator of reality - The device is in the form of a black ball, soaring near the owner and allows you to create illusions. Soul crystals - Emerald-colored crystals with a magical ability to enclose different beings or spiritual entities. Creatures with great spiritual power can even be enclosed in it. ---- *'Airachnid :' A veritable coded syntelect born out of the psychic imprint of Shinji's and Dan's cohabitation, as well as being (something like) a composite of the save over programming pertaining to other such mechanical intelligence's utilized by cable and various X-Men in the past, such as the Professor of Graymalkin, Belle from his Avenger days, Prosh of the Celestial Ship, Danger the evolved program of old X-Men training facilities and the various iterations of Cerebro spanning all the way back to it's creators origin; the first founding X-Men. The Airachnid system has vast computer interactive relay ability, being able to enter and access any technological operating system remotely with little to no interference whatsoever. Being a sentience in and of itself, she/it also expresses human emotion, mainly desire and lust, and longing for understanding and interaction with her master. *'Cavorite Crystals:' Much of the self powered facilities Unity creates from his own techno-org flesh are self-sustained thanks to the infusion of Cavorite. Which are tailored to absorb, amplify and redistribute the natural ambient energy from simple visual light, to wind friction generated kinetic energy and even draw straight out of the very air itself to power any and all of his facilities as well as strengthen his tech designs. *'Dominus Objective:' Direct cyber link to the world wide info-net stemming across universes and realities. The Dominus Objective once stood as a stand in to Shinji's telepathy in the event his mind was ever shut down and he needed to ascertain understanding about a world he was visiting; it could also save and backlog his psychological imprint in the event that his body were ever to be destroyed. Capable of generating and regrowing a perfect carbon copy of the original Shinji should he ever parish, allowing his astral self to upload into it in the event of his demise. Normally it simply acts as a personalized sentient internet/Wi-fi connector he and others can always jack into for information and universal study facilities to catalog and read up on the adjacent realities one wishes to go too. When utilized more practically, the Objectives data mining abilities can also be made into a powerful arsenal all its own. Taking the info of a study subject, like a tank and how it's constructed; in order to fabricate it out of digital engrams which materialize down to every individual nut & bolt into the real world for ones personal use. Other uses include harnessing and controlling digital energy as lethal dematerializing pulses which sheer through all known forms of matter & energy. *'Cone of Silence:' A reality transitional displacement apparatus which makes it's users appear as phantasms while studying and observing adjacent universes. Both with the aspect of actually visiting said universe without actually having to interact within it in fear of detection by any Breach Sensitive equipment. It is a meta space/time displacement apparatus which wraps its users within a thin layer of malleable reality which phases their quantum signature in and out of sync with the rest of the surrounding universe. To that extent they are not bound by the laws or rules of said realities one visits, enabling them to retain their powers or other unique proclivities in dead zone verses where the laws of physics aren't as flexible in other existences. This reality sheathe which masks the user from the prying eyes of the masses or the Cosmically Aware can also be weaponized. Using it as the ultimate shield and spear in which Dan can bend his piece of the continuum around a target to entrap them pocket space reality they can control. Otherwise it also makes for the ultimate shield and spear, in the literal sense. A focused skein of trans-reality energy can slice through the very universe itself, while a protective sheathe of quantum energy blocks all known forms of attack, be it by matter and/or energy of any kind, including magic based. *'Cerebro-Spike:' Technology he procured from a fringe parallel timeline. Shinji had procured, studied and replicated the micro compressed mutant detection HUD technologies created for ingestion by a psychic mind. Once consumed, Unity could track and file any and every mutant signature pinging on his visuals from across any multitude of realities. Along his travels he would continually implement new technologies from different timelines, dimensions and alternate universes towards improving the Cerebro-Spike technology to better determine not only a mutants power. But probabilistic s predict how or in what ways the timeline around them would change causing their powers, personas and place in the future of said same mutants he's tracking to change. Making strategically sound predictions of how they will effect their universe and the multiverse as a whole. Nano-clothing - Clothing consisting of nanobots one micron in size. Clothing may not differ from ordinary (but much stronger) or exosuits with different weapons. Also, clothes, in view of Shinji’s abilities, may also have magical abilities. *'Gray outfit' - Sportswear in gray. It has a Absolute strength and durbality Its like Tank Armor. Shinji uses her in everyday life. *'Dark outfit' - Normal clothing is dark in color. Shinji uses her to pretend to be a villain. *'Titanium armor' - Armor made of titanium and equipped with various technological devices: energy shields, blasters, exoskeletons of various purposes, an invisibility generator, etc. *'"Nephilim"' - Armor designed for battles with countries, deities or cosmic entities. Strength allows you to hold out anything and the power to defeat anyone and do anything *'"Mech "Svyatogor"*'" - Nano-clothing is transformed into a combat fur the size of a high-rise building, with strength who can destry and defet anyone/No matter how powreful with one blow. Necklace of Summon - a necklace in the shape of a crystal, of an indefinite form, in which energy is visible. It gives its owner the ability to call powerful forces. Shinji uses it for astronomical attacks and the call of armies. Pendant compass - A pendant allows the wearer to move around the current universe and between them. *'Lighthouse'- A crystal figure in the form of a lighthouse. It helps Shinji to navigate between universes. Mystically enhanced Semi-Organic Battle Armour: An unbelievably advanced suit of semi-organic, self-generated, techno-magical battle armor that he can summon, shape, mold, and retract at will. Originating as a simple, yet undeniably alien and otherworldly "second skin", Shinji's armor has since adopted numerous magical and technological implements gleaned from multiple cultures from throughout the multiverse, adding to its inhuman nature. Shinji's high-tech exomantle operates in a similar fashion to a Klyntar, and can even act independently, but still acts according to its master's telepathic will. * Technomagical Symbiotic Exoskeleton: Shinji's armor functions and morphs similarly to how he does, his suit provides the young leader with an endless array of symbio-technical appellation's that he can use to capitalize on his much enhanced physiology. Not to mention the endless technological resources he has on hand from across realities as well as his home reality. His powered armor is polymorphic to match his own limitless shapeshifting abilities; able to morph weaponry, armor, equipment and advanced aviary apparatus to bolster his natural flight or fight capabilities. The technology in his costume has vast adaptive augmentative abilities which both further bolster the protective qualities it has for its wearer as well as the hosts physiological powers and/or abilities. ** Symbiont CasteNode Production'':' Shinji's symbio-tech can asexually procreate technomagical spores which harvest the ambient particle materia around them in order to grow and spread into full grown klyntar like mass with which Shinji can fabricate larger and more prolific symbiotic constructs he can control to better augment his powered armor with. Each and every individual component bred and spawned by his exo-armor is an identical functional replica of his original T-O armor, but many of which serving different purposes other than attribute enhancement and wireless techno-mechanical interfacing. The Modules act as a separate extension of the armor wearer themselves, with every piece of which serving as additional function programming to further enhance his suits weaponry, armor, equipment and overall functionality while taking differing shapes and/or forms. *** '''Mecha: The modules can conglomerate over his own armor carapace to build a giant mecha around it with a vast arsenal of superweapons capable of sterilizing whole planets or realities. *** Vessel: He can reformat his extra-chassis into a trans-reality warp ship with which to traverse the timestream and the multiverse with. *** Basepoint: Shinji can even create massive megastructures which can simulate faux environments equivalent to inhabitable worlds or entire realities which can be piloted and manned as a mobile fortress. * Modular Exo-Frame: Technology from an endless depot of worlds, both from his home dimension and across scores of alternate universes. Some of it's most prolific pieces of upgrade equipment include technology from the Celestials and the Progenitors on top of the Raptor Android technologies of the Shi'ar combined with the meta-adaptable Planetary Operational Defense System armor created by Ex-Nihila. This coupled with the self augmentative technology of the Super-Adaptoid makes Shinji's armor chassis one of the most powerful cyber armors ever conceived. ** Datasong'':' Through the Raptors unique form of radio-telepathy; Shinji's armor can absorb, process, project and share knowledge and information withheld on it's system and project it directly into the minds of others along a radio wave readout transmitted along the EM Spectrum. Enabling its use as a multi-way radio receptor to communicate with other parts of his armor as well as with multiple peoples across multiple worlds all at once, through it Shinji can also access the memories of others and store them within the billions to trillions of microscopic orgamite data storage units within his armor. Each and every individual cell of which shoring up information from countless worlds across his universe and the multiverse as well, this also enables him to streamline his Hyper-Cosmic Awareness in order to keep it from overwhelming his mental state. Combining his natural accelerated probability reading with the suits onboard '''Tachyon Transmitters & Probability Generators' to aid in his divining multiple possible future outcomes for every given coarse of action undertaken. This feature can also double as a omniversal translation device for the wielder, for while the Raptors regularly use this feature in order to subvert the conscious minds of Amulet hosts thus enabling the natural A.I. to overtake the body of the holder. Which acts as a battery for the android itself, Shinji can interlink the brainwaves and thought patterns of other beings. To compartmentalize their thoughts for the purpose of perpetuating a universal gestalt through which the wearer and countless other races can commingle their hearts and minds. This also enables a form of cyberpathy that allows him to interface with any/all forms of technology on a mental level, giving both Shinji as the king of space as well as the people who make a profitable venture off an Extremis derived iteration of the datasong for day to day life in his reality; from operating common utilities like TV, vehicular transport and telecommunications to physically upgrading and augmenting themselves with transorganic bioware with a simple data realization download. *** The Perch: There is a special pocket dimension within Shinji's armor that acts like a cloud store for all important forms of information, which acts as a cloistered memory zone held within the hive mind created by the Datasong. All known digital minds whom share & pool their experiences and mental engrams of themselves can store any and every bit of personal and experiential information within this secluded zone for later use. New information is encoded there bit by bit most every day even when the good king is outside of the universe, meaning he carries a little bit of his peoples personalities within his being everywhere he goes. *'Camera* ' - an expensive professional camera designed for filming and reporting. It is used everywhere by Shinji, and it does not matter if it is used for the next task or for a new video on his channel. It has the ability to automatically cover faces, as well as overlay layers and pictures in real time relative to the location of the camera. It has in its arsenal automatic control of system settings and voice control. **'Travel Tripod' - genius of engineering. A fully automatic tripod for the camera, which has in its function the ability to fly silently and fix for various obstacles. Acts and removes according to user-selected angles. When synchronizing the tripod with a good camera, it is able to respond to commands with your hands and determine faces. *'Headphones' - Created by Shinji. Improved and repaired solely by Shinji himself, therefore, only the owner himself can realize the full potential of these headphones. The main feature of the headphones is the ability to completely isolate external noise *'Weaponry' - Pistols, machine guns, grenade launchers, rifles, machine guns. Shinji has all this. At its core, it is an inventor, but under his arm you can always meet a completely “alien” sample of the trunk. This also includes all sorts of improvements designed specifically for Shinji and starting samples of new weapon models that Shinji is testing. *'Antistabilizer' - a kind of "advanced" variation of the stabilizer barrage created by Shinji himself. If the previous version of the stabilizer was famous for its ability to cool the barrel by absorbing the allocated kinetic energy, and its subsequent conversion into a pulse, which allowed to partially increase the base rate of fire. So the version of Shinji increased the mentioned characteristics by 200%, and also have no any weakness (such as sacrificing the strength and stability of the weapon itself after a series of shots., for the overloaded stabilizer core soon acted as a “filling” for weapons-shaped bombs. Thus, Shinji received his versions of homing missiles that exploded on contact with the body. *'Nano-ore' - high-carbon steel created by the ability to create the likeness of nanorobots. Their main features allow them to change their structure and formula in accordance with the will of the owner. Shinji can use them as a trump card and place them inside his favorite weapons (Any amount). If necessary, Shinji can always use these robots as hidden bayonet-knives for sudden killings or defense. With the help of bots, Shinji is also capable of creating any weapon based on them, which he can then easily use. (both cold or gunshot) HK USP - Universal automatic pistol, made in Germany, which appeared only in 1993 and made a splash. It was specially redone by the Shinji for himself . He has the usual weight of only 750 grams without a magazine, which can accommodate from 15 rounds. Cartridges explode on impact. '''''Tribe #'Collector' - Like the peasant, the collector waves his hands in the air to inflict minimal damage to the enemy. It seems that the collector is not using the basket to attack. #'Savage' - A simple fighter, armed with an ordinary wooden club. Beats with it at medium speed. It has a high speed of movement and has no protection. #'Defender' - Unit at medium speed, without armor, but with a wooden shield. #'Spear-bearer' - The only obvious difference from the javelin thrower is that the spear-bearer will hit the units with a spear rather than drop it. #'Spear Thrower' - Spear Shooter. It has high speed and no protection. Spears inflict quite serious damage, slightly more than archers' arrows. However, they have a long reload time and slow aiming. #'Mason' - Lightly armored, slow unit. Armed with huge boulders that he throws at enemies. It is a very cheap and weak (in comparison with the original) analogue of a catapult. #'Bone Mage' - Lightly armored, medium-speed unit. In battle, uses a shamanic staff and stone magic. His magic deals huge damage and throws up all standing at a distance of a couple of meters. The closer to the mage, the less damage, which makes it extremely effective against large clusters of enemies. In close combat, the opponent hits the head with a staff. #'Leader' - Medium armored, medium speed unit. He is a very good fighter, causing medium-high damage. Sometimes it uses a special attack and spins up, causing great damage over the area. #'Mammoth' - The most powerful unit of the "Tribe" faction. It has impressive health and speed. #'Raptor' - Runs fast. In a collision with the enemy, he grabs his teeth and instantly kills. Usually leaving the victim in the teeth and then throwing off. #'Raptor Rider' - An improved analogue of the raptor. The unit is a raptor with a peasant sitting on it with feathers on his head. The rider is armed with a stone spear and a wooden shield. The raptor rams the enemy while the rider attacks with a spear and shield. A raptor, unlike the original, cannot bite enemies. #'Spider Mage' - Looks like a peasant with a spider head. Shoot a web that slows the unit when hit. Farmers #'Halfling' - The cheapest unit from the Farmers faction. It has high speed, no armor. His weapons are fists. At the beginning of the battle, the half-slick seeks to reduce the distance with the enemy. As soon as the unit approaches a distance of a couple of meters with the enemy, it rushes at him and captures, while tapping the opponent from time to time. All this causes ridiculous damage, but distracts the enemy. #'Farmer' - A very good, cheap analogue of the sarissophore. Low cost and pitchfork allow you to combine them with defenders, creating a moving fortress. It has an average speed and no armor. It attacks with a pitchfork and does medium damage. #'Haystack' - Heavily armored, medium speed unit. Uses a stick as a weapon. Its main feature is hay armor, in which, with a great chance, arrows can be stuck and not damage it. Also, melee weapons do much less damage, unless they hit the head. Thanks to this, it can be used as a mobile shelter for the team. #'Potions seller' - Unit, with high speed of movement and without armor. Able to throw green potion bottles. When it hits an enemy or the ground it crashes, and all units 2 meters from the place of impact take damage (at a time), turn green, and begin to lose consciousness: poisoned people stop moving towards the enemy and run in different directions, sometimes they fall for a short time. The effect extends to allies of the seller. #'Skewer Thrower' - The skewer thrower looks like a spear thrower, but instead of copies it throws large skewers. #'Sickle Reaper' - Unit is a decoy for hostile units. The unit is probably weak against special and long-range units. But effective against crowds of enemies #'Wheelbarrow' - Like a chariot, a wheelbarrow is effective for destroying a bunch of units (for example, phalanx) and distracting attention. However, due to her offensive capabilities, she can also endure a decent part of the enemy army. However, when the car breaks down, three units are not capable of a long battle due to their low amount of health and rather dull weapons. #'Scarecrow' - Scarecrow - a powerful unit that has a high speed of movement and does not have armor. His weapon is 6 exploding ravens, which it shoots at enemies. When hit by an enemy, they explode in violet fire, causing huge damage (from one crow, the damage is approximately equal to the damage of the king). The crows reload quite quickly, three individuals fly out at a time. However, the radius of "shooting" by ravens does not give the scarecrow protection from shooters and small units. The scarecrow itself levitates above the earth with the help of huge black raven wings. #'The Butcher' - He looks like a peasant with a dark beard, holding a cleaver in his hands. #'Banjo' - The unit does not attack, instead it plays music that makes enemies dance, slowing them down. #'Dragon car' - An improved analogue of the car of the Farmers faction, but instead of passengers in it sits a dragon that burns enemies. Given the unit’s high speed, the dragon car can be a great assault unit, breaking through the ranks of the enemy. However, unlike an ordinary car, a dragon can make a steep turn with a fatal outcome for her due to a change of goals, which makes her an effective, but rather unpredictable unit. Corrected with direct control over the wheelbarrow. #'The Wizard (Lightbringer)' - The wizard is armed with a sword and a staff; attacks with both a sword and a staff. With the help of his staff, the wizard can both throw enemies into the air, and create a powerful light that throws all nearby enemies back. However, knockback does no damage. Middle Ages #'Thief' - a cheap unit that owns a small blade. The thief attacks, abruptly throwing his hand with the blade forward, usually hitting the body of the enemy. Thieves are very weak, so a unit with a decent attack range will kill them easily. It is best to use a thief to crush the enemy with a large number, like the villagers. It has a very slow attack speed, so after an attack it is vulnerable; they also die from a single blow from a peasant. This makes them rather unreliable, even to suppress the enemy. #'Bard' - Unarmed unit, without armor but at high speed. "Not" is able to fight, but due to the speed and music that he plays, it can distract opponents. No one except the scarecrow raven, snake snake archers, wheelbarrows, and the Valkyrie is not able to catch him in a straight line. #'Squire' - Private infantryman with medium speed and low-medium armor. In battle, uses a steel sword, which is handled quite skillfully and knows several attacks. The sword deals fairly moderate damage. #'Archer' - Standard ranged fighter, does not have armor, but runs fast. It shoots from a regular bow, and unusually slowly. The main disadvantages of the unit are long reload time and low survivability. #'Healer' - Support unit that does not have armor and with medium-low speed. He uses a monk staff to heal allies. The healer raises the staff up and from that, with a characteristic sound, a golden healing ray bursts out. For treatment, the unit selects the most expensive living ally. The healer, apparently due to religious prohibitions, does not enter the battle. #'Knight' - A very powerful, heavily armored unit that moves at medium-high speed. In battle, uses a sword and shield. At the beginning of the battle, he always abruptly breaks into the enemy’s system with the help of a shield, after which, already in the enemy system, he begins to smash everyone with a sword. #'Mace' - Melee unit. The armor he wears can give him good protection. #'Catapult' - Low-armored, medium artillery speed. With the help of a simple lever and a huge spoon, it launches huge explosive shells at the enemy. The function is similar to the mason from the "Tribe" fraction. When, finally, a quick-flying projectile hits the ground, a powerful explosion will occur, causing high damage at a distance of about five meters. The catapult is controlled by a gunner. Upon destruction of the installation, the gunner dies. #'Mace Master -' is very similar to a mace, but it has two maces on chains for attack. It rotates around its axis, brandishing weapons and causing damage to everyone who is next to it. #'Cavalryman' - Heavily armored fast unit. An improved version of the knight of the Middle Ages faction. He goes into battle with a shield and a spear, riding a horse. The horse rams the enemies, and the cavalryman in addition wields a spear and a shield. #'Jester' - Unarmored fast unit. It attacks with two knives on the hands and has the ability to bounce off the attacks of enemies using a backflip. It hurts, but does not hold damage. # Executioner - A little armored slow unit. Attacks with a large ax from top to bottom. It does a lot of damage, but due to the size of the ax, the same type and slow attack, the executioner does not always hit the target. The only advantage is the considerable health of the executioner. What can sometimes be used as cannon fatty meat. He wears a characteristic black executioner cap that covers his face and muffles his screams. #'Mace Bearer' - Medium armored unit. Attacks with two clubs, spinning and thus inflicting damage to enemies. Theoretically, it should be effective against crowds of small enemies. However, in practice, everything is much sadder: because of the small damage to the clubs, the crowd simply sticks around the mace, and although the mace is spinning, it cannot cause the damage. The most useless unit in the game, if not for the special ability of the mace. With the long influence of the cheerleaders, he turns into a tornado, which sucks in all the units, his own and others, which makes him a very powerful unit of breaking through and dispersing the orders of the enemy. He wears tophelm, cuirass, gauntlets and leggings. #'Vlad' - Medium armored slow unit. A reinforced version of the sarissophore, armed with an aspen stake. It attacks like a sarissophore, preferring to swing a stake rather than stab. Can be used as the backbone of an army. Dressed #'Forest Giant' - Heavily armored unit. Giant, armed with a tree torn from the roots. Deals sweeping blows, lethal for most units, and its damage passes over the area. The average among the giants, can kill the samurai giant, but loses to the ice giant. Extremely powerful assault unit. Antiquity #'Shield Bearer' - Does not have protection, except for the shield, also moves slowly. In battle, uses a scutum shield, which hits the enemy with the entire surface of the shield. The shield deals small but stunning damage with a booming sound. #'Sarissophore' - Lightly armored, medium speed unit. In battle uses a spear-sarissa. It inflicts stabbing, sharp blows over a fairly large distance. #'Hoplit' - Unit without armor (with the exception of a rather large shield) and with an average speed of movement. In battle, uses a spear and shield. Able, like a knight, to break into the system of the enemy with the help of a shield (though not so effective). The spear deals relatively high damage with piercing attacks. #'Serpent Archer' - Unit without armor and at low speed. In battle, uses a green Roman bow in the form of a snake. Instead of arrows, it uses long striped snakes. Despite the rather low damage, snakes wriggle and jump very quickly, which makes it difficult to hit them. #'Fire Archer' - An ordinary archer shooting fire arrows, which when hit in a unit ignite him, causing a lot of damage. #'Chariot' - Chariots glided across the map, breaking and damaging enemies, tearing them apart or moving them. They usually crash into the area and die. They can also die from large groups of enemies. #'Ballista' - powerful artillery, without protection, with high speed and slow reloading. Thanks to the lever, bowstring, handle and six huge elastic ropes, it launches huge piercing darts along the flat path. Unlike older versions, darts do not explode, but pierce several units from one shot. #'Zeus' - a unit without armor and with an average speed of movement. In battle, throws lightning. Lightning strikes a fairly large distance and quickly recharges. When hit by an enemy, stuns him and puts him on the ground for a couple of seconds. #'Greek philosopher' - The Greek philosopher comes in two versions: the one that throws the plus signs, and the one that throws the minus signs. The plus signs make the part of the units into which it falls larger, and the minus signs make the part exactly the opposite. The actions of the signs do not depend on where he falls, be it an enemy or an ally. Also, it seems that the sign interferes with any unit in which it falls, regardless of whether it is plus or minus. #'Artemis' - Artemis is the one of the strongest character in Army. Due to its ultra-fast attack speed and high damage, it can easily cope with almost any other character. Each arrow does about half the damage, like an archer’s arrow. At that time, shields can block most of her arrows, but it is impossible to block arrows for a long time. It is quite possible to kill Artemis with the help of a large number of units with shields or samurai. #'Ancient Tank' - The unit has melee and ranged attacks provided by the shield carrier and archer, respectively. These units have no connection with each other, so one of them can die before the other. 'Vikings #'Headbatter' is the cheapest unit of the Vikings faction. It has no armor and moves quickly. Attacks the enemy, jumping head first and crashes with a sharp spike on the helmet. It hits the unit quite often, but with low damage. #'Ice Archer' - the only unit of the long-range battle of the Vikings faction. Armed with ice bow and arrow. Arrows when hit by an enemy do not cause damage at all, but they begin to freeze and slow it down. When the freeze reaches 100%, the enemy turns into an ice statue and instantly dies. Reloading is twice as fast as a conventional archer. #'Buyan' - a unit with medium armor and a shield, and medium speed. In battle, uses a battle ax and a large round shield. Able to break into the system of the enemy and stun opponents with a shield. Able to survive several arrow hits, and thanks to the shield is able to live very long under fire. #'Berserk' - Unarmored fast unit. When the enemy is at a certain distance, jumps in his direction, thus approaching, and then attacks the enemy with two axes. It can also do small jumps. #'Valkyrie' - Unarmored fast flying unit. Flies into the camp of the enemy, waving two blades, thus arranging a massacre. It copes with large and slow units, but due to poor health in the crowd it quickly dies, especially if the enemies have long weapons. #'Jarl' is a powerful, tenacious, but rather slow fighter. In battle, uses a huge battle ax ax. Oddly enough, the damage from the ax is approximately equal to the damage from the braid. It strikes in an area as well as a scythe, and also makes a small jerk towards the enemy upon impact, which reduces the distance with the enemy. #TBA 'BattleSuits and Armors' MJOLNIR-Powered Assault Armor:This Armor is one of his Strongest.The Helmet has Head-Ups Display that connects to the Brain,has a Titanium Covering,Air filters,Air Supply and Air Systems,Thermal and Motion Sensors,Commucation Devices,Mini-Solar Plants,Imaging and Video Gear.The Armor has a Titanium Shell covering.Also,has a Bodysuit in between the Armor.Has Damage-absorbing Gel in the Layers,Performance-enhancing Layers,Magnetic Weapon-holding strips,Bio-Foam Injectors,Pressure Seals,Sheild Generators,Cameoflage System,Emp Blaster,Ground-Weapons Sheild(Impentrable),Linear Accelators,Lock-Down Modes,Power Supply Unit,Force Circuits,Multi-Fusion Reactor,and a Unlimited Power supply powered by a Nuclear/Atom/Solar Fusion Reactor.Has a Semi-Automatic Shotgun.He has a Titanium-coated Hammer that can store Kinetic energy to use more Force against an opponent.It can stop anytime Shinji wants to and is voice-controlled.It can sense and control Electro-Magnetism like using Emp Blasts or taping into the Earth's Electro-Magnetic field. 'Utopian Planet:Vekta Delta' After using a Planet Terraformer on Jupiter,he turned it into a Earth-like Planet.It was named Vekta-Delta one Hour after it's Creation.It was Lush with Jungles,Beachs,Grasslands,Plains,Volcanoes and other Beatuiful Landscapes.After about 5 month's after the Planets creation,Explorers,Citizens of other Planets came and colonized there.It was the most Democratic,Heavy-Fortified,Advanced and Heavily-Populated Planet of All time.His Planet is said to be like Earth 4,000,000,000x.The Planet is so big that the Sun x40 could still be it's Core.It has the finest Education of all Systems with School Systems.It's Tech is very Advanced able to breed many different Dragons,creautres and Machinery.It is basically a Gigantic Earth with more Tech and Creatures. 'Vehicles and Transport' Cybernetic Attack and Defense Carrier:The CADC is a Large Warship/Battleship that he uses to attack foes or defend friends.He can also use it to transfer resources.He can also use it as Transportation.The CADC's were capable of InterStellar Travel and Space Travel.The CADC's were also capable of Time and Dimensional Travel.They can also be used in Water and as Submarines.It is a All-Terrian Vehicle.It can glide through Water as easily as it can fly in the Sky.It also uses Water or Energy as a type of Fuel.It can use Water to exhale *Wastes.The CADC's Primary Weapon is a Explosive Canister Cannon that fire Explosive Bombs.The Explosive Bombs can be fired from Long distances and after a few seconds can case Massive to Planet-Shocking Impacts.Also,it has a Sonic Pulse Cannon:a weapon that can fire of Sonic energy capable of shaking Mountains.It has a Force-Field Generator that can defend from even Odin's Blasts.It has 12 Canister Launchers and Three Sonic Cannons.It can also fire 5 Shredder Drones a minute that eat through Metal.The Last Weapons it has are 10 Turrents,1000 Machine Guns,400 Pulse Cannons and a army of 800 Billion and a Crew of 40 Billion. Isa Mothership:This Isa Ship is the most powerful Isa ship he has and the most powerful Battlecraft ever created.It contains 500,000,000,000,000 Auto-Fire Turrents,3 Gravity Beams,Absorbing Cannon:a Powerful Beam that absorbs Debris and Warships to create Weaponry and Ammo,also useful for repairing damaged parts.It can also launch Leech Pods:Escape Pods that drill through the Hulls of other Ships and releases Solidiers and SD Platforms:Platforms that can turn into Orbital Space Stations or Laser-mounted Satelites.It can deploy Billions of smaller Dropships,Warfare Exoskeletons,ISA Cruisers,MAWLR,Intruder,UCA Cruisers,OVership Ships,ATAC's,Helghast Cruisers, for many purposes.It has total Perfect performance in and out of Orbit.Also has Jet Boosters that can go into Hyper-Space.It has the most Speed and Manuveurably of all Vehicles.The Sheer numbers of the forces in and surronding are enough to conquer Realties alone.It is Heavily Armored to Air and Ground Forces alike.It has HyperSpace Generators and even 100,000 Petrusite Radiation Cannons.It also has Unlimited Ammo,Energy and Fuel.It has 400,000 Nuclear Reactors,Fusion Generators and Solar Plants.It has enough Ammo to level Universes back over and over.It can hold Infinite Soldiers,Support Crew,Pilots and Officers.It has the force of the UCA and USA Navy Infinite times alone.It also has several Auto-Cannons and Plasma Batteries.It can enter a Ground-mode to release Hover Pads that can devastate the Surface below.It has very Heavy Armor and is Invulnerable. Militarized Crime-fighter Vehicle:The Automobile is for Shinji fight against Crimes and OtherWorldly threats.It has Cables,Cable Cutters,Laser Beams,Projecters, Telescope,Automatic Tire Inflation Device,Sonar System,Sound Cannons,Complete Suond-System,Audio-manipulators,All-terrian Vehicle,Climbing Limbs,Snowplows,Crane,Grinder Saw,Electro-magnetic Gloves,Gravity manipulators,Metal adheasves,Electricy Cannon,EMP Croosbows,EMP whips,Propeller Wings/Turbines,Chain Mace turret,Giant wheel spikes,Concussion Bombs,Targeting System,Ramp,Afterburners,Tire Blasters,, Anti-Fire Activators.If needed, the Vehicle is capable of a quick 180°turn" thanks to two rear-mounted ten-foot Deist parachutes.Also,the addition of extra gadgets such as a net in the trunk, remote-controlled driving, a rear-facing camera under the turbine exhaust port.Emergency 360-turn Levers,Automatic fire extinguisher,Mobile Computer (in trunk),Heat Beams,Emergency tire inflator,Battering Ram used for knocking down reinforced doors).Jet Exhaust engines,Auxutilary Jet,Large Piston engine,Smoke Dispensers,Oil Launchers,Missle Racks,Wheel Slasher hubs,Tear Gas dispensers,Ejection seats,Titanium Wheels,Reverisible Jet Engines,Armored Stationary Mode,Bombs,Machine Guns,Grappling Hooks,SuperHydralics,Disc Launchers,CD player,Voice Recognition System,Omega Missles x5,Bulletproof and Fire-proof Armor,Super Bombs,Steel Sheilds,Rocket Launchers,Laser Scanners,Laser Trackers,Laser Cannons,Radar,Sonar Units,Impact Barriers,Steel Destroyer Armor,Self-Destruct Sequence,Auto-Cannons,Fire-Extingusher System,Jet Engine,Electric Motors,Stealth Mode,Cameoflage Mode,Explosive Caltrops,Car Ram,Missle Launchers,Artillary Cannon,Television,Direction Finder Eqiupment,Gas Masks,Search Lightlights,Spare Costumes,First Aids,Rubber Rafts,Mircoscope,JLA Signal and Fusion Reactors.It has a mode where it can turn the front into a ChainSaw/Blade Mode capable of slashing through all/any targets.He has a Double-edge Sword and High-Tech Bioculars in the trunk.It can turn it's front upside-down and suport the weight of another Vehicle. Militarized MotorCycle:This Motorcycle has the same purpose as the Falcon Wing.It has Weather-resistant Steel,Acceleration Tires and Systems,Sheilds,Electric Motors,Self-Destruct Mode,Grappling Hooks,Cannons,Lasers,Machine Guns,Rotative Chassis Mode and Omni-direction Chassis Innovation. Militarized Plane/Urban Flying Aircraft:It has the same purpose as the other Vehicles.It has Radar Units,Sonar Units,Radar-jammers,Ejection Pods,Electric Motors,Power Generators,Fusion Reactors,Solar Plants,Machine Guns,Rocket Launchers,Smoke Screen Generators,Flamethrowers,Cables,Anchors,Depth-charges,Missle Launchers and Life support with a Boat the same size,purpose and Weaponry. TBA Category:Shinji Ikari999 Category:Sub-Pages